Different Oceans
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Somehow escaping from their boats shipwreck, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were seperated and found on a strange land. They were picked up and treated by three outcast woman, but things start getting weird and the guys start to notice the girls acting afraid and nervous. Will they find out whats happening? And will they help the women if they do?


I like this crossover :).

I do not own One Piece or Naruto

Luffy, Hinata, Ino are 21  
Zoro, Tenten and Sanji are 23  
other shipmates range from 19-30  
_**Different Oceans**_

The boat moved swiftly through the calm ocean. Well it wasn't a boat, it was a pirate ship. It had the most different crew; personality wise, anyone has ever seen. But that doesn't stop them from being friends, well shipmates.

The captain - even though he's a little slow, and kind of dumb, they still admire him for his kind heart.

Nami the navigator watched the sky, then to the ocean. She frowned. "Hey guys." She yelled, catching all her shipmates' attention. "There's an odd wind coming, I suggest we readjust the sails."

They stopped what they were doing and followed her commands; as she was telling them exactly where to readjust the sails.

A strong wind blew, causing the ship to rock violently. Despite that they still waited for Nami's next commands.

A swishing sound like water spinning down a plug, cause them to look into the ocean. A whirlpool was forming right next to the ship. If they didn't move straight away the ship will be sucked into it.

"Nami what should we do?" Asked a scared Ussop, who was trying hard not to fall from the strong wind.

Nami didn't know. They could move right not and suffer less damage. But by the looks of the whirlpool, it was forming underneath their ship; they'll be following the flow of the water.  
"Just set sail and full speed ahead." She tried to sound confident - not to cause them worry, but it was failing.

They followed her instructions anyway, knowing if anyone could get them out of there it was Nami.

But it was too late. The boat swayed and crashed to the side.

They managed to swim away just in time. Well most of them did.

"Kaya's boat," Ussop screamed. The present from his beloved friend for whom he left behind to follow his dream.

"Is everyone here?" Nami asked/shouted, observing the remains of the boats for her shipmates.

Chopper was sinking right next to Robin; his sight became blurry, and he couldn't breathe.

Nami knew Ussop was there since all she could hear was his screams for the boat, and stuff about how Kaya won't forgive him. She saw Chopper and Robin on broken ship parts. But she couldn't see Sanji, Zoro or Luffy at all. Fearing they may have drown she went under water.

They were all safe for now but the pieces of their beloved boat wouldn't hold out for long. They started to worry until they heard voices and saw a large boat heading their way.  
**  
****SanjiXIno SanjiXIno SanjiXIno SanjiXIno SanjiXIno SanjiXIno SanjiXIno SanjiXIno SanjiXIno SanjiXIno**  
A young woman with starlight blonde hair walked on the beach. The weather was miserable, so she hoped nobody would be here.

The beach was clear, but the sand was soggy from the rain.

The woman hated it when the beach was swarmed with noisy people. But now that it was deserted and quiet she relaxed. She enjoyed the feel of wet sand on her feet, and the way the wind blew her hair.

She heard a male groaning like he was in pain. She looked around. The sound continued, so she decided to follow it.

After a few minutes of walking the beach front she found what was causing the problem.

She ran to a blonde male that looked slightly older then her. He was lying in the sand on his back. She kneeled at his side. She checked his pulse, then his heartbeat; to see if it was steady.

"Are you okay?" She asked the barely conscious man. He turned his head to her, squinting.

Suddenly his eyes turned into love hearts, and his was grinning happily.

"I'm Ino, who are you?" She just wanted him to stop staring at her like a love sick puppy.

He was trying to get up, but an agonizing pain shot up his leg, causing him to groan. Ino looked at his legs and poked his left one. His eyes shot open and he glared at her.

She smirked. "What does it hurt?" She said all too innocently. He growled at her. "Well if you weren't too busy admiring my beauty and ignoring me. Then you should have known pain was coming."

This girl although beautiful, was a pain in his ass.

She sighed. "I guess I could look after you while your leg heals." She says as if it was the most annoying thing to ever happen to her.

He certainly didn't want to spend weeks with this she-devil. "No it's fine; I have to find my friends anyway." He explains trying not to hurt her feelings. He tried to get up but fell back down.

Ino frowned at his trying to be brave. She offered her hand out for him. "Don't worry your friends won't leave you behind, or stop looking for you. So it's best if you come with me so I can fix up your leg."

He thought about it and took her hand. She put his arm around her shoulders and one of her around his waist. She told him to avoid putting his injured leg on the ground; he wanted to argued but agreed not to. Ino balance him easily, and without struggle got him to her home.

**ZoroXTenten ZoroXTenten ZoroXTenten ZoroXTenten ZoroXTenten ZoroXTenten ZoroXTenten ZoroXTenten**  
Tenten frowned. She was crouched down and poking an unconscious guy with a stick. She thought it was fun to begin with but now it was getting boring.

He groaned painfully.

_'I need something more harmful,'_ she thought watching the guy closely. She pulled a sewing needle out her hip holster. She started to poke him in the legs and arms until he stirred.

Tenten sighed out of boredom and decided to take him home to treat him before marines started their daily search.

She threw him with ease over her left shoulder and made a run for it.

As soon as she got into her two bedroom house on the coast of the island, she dumped him onto the spare bedroom's bed and left to the nearby woods.

...

Sanji felt the icy glare of the beautiful blonde, whom was offering him food. He shivered and took the big meal. He took a bite and lit up. He found it surprisingly delicious.

He was about to thank her for the meal but she already left him moments ago.

He looked around the room as he slowly ate his food. _'Well she must live alone because this place isn't big enough for many. Plus I don't see many pictures or items, like she has lived here alone for only a short while but was in a rush to leave where ever she was before.'_

He suddenly felt bad for her, she must not like being around people unless necessary. He saw a small picture on the desk next to the bed. It was of a group of 12 children. He realized that Ino must be the blonde girl grinning so happily next to three other girls.

He was about to pick up the picture for a closer look when Ino barged in and snatched the picture roughly.

"DON'T TOUCH THIS PICTURE." Tears formed but she hid them by looking away. "It's not worth looking at." She spoke more softly, clutching the picture to her heart.

Again before he could reply she turned on her heels and left without looking back.

'_What happened to her?' _Was the only thing Sanji thought before his eye lids closed for a peaceful sleep.

**LuffyXHinata LuffyXHinata LuffyXHinata LuffyXHinata LuffyXHinata LuffyXHinata LuffyXHinata LuffyXHinata**

Hinata stared at the darkening sky and she began to quicken her pace back home.

The marines would start their night search soon and she had no intention of getting caught up with them.

She looked around before hopping over a log and landing in the squishy grass and leaves. It wasn't helping that the tree branches were getting in her way and were digging into her skin as she was now running.

She was so busy keeping an eye out for marines that she wasn't watching her footing. She tripped and landed into the dirty ground of the woods.

She sat up and wiped her face; getting off the mud and leaves. And looked back at what tripped her up.

A black haired boy lay there. He was breathing but he wasn't awake.

Hinata sighed and cursed her good nature.

She carried him under her arm and ran as fast as humanly possible.


End file.
